Days Of Summer
by starkids-off-to-pigfarts
Summary: A Collection of Dates and moments that Klaine could of experienced during summer :  PROMPTS ACCEPTED


**Hey guys, I've started thinking about new story ideas since Not alone is almost done and I kept thinking of all these awesome Klaine Dates, and I thought they could all be put together into a series! I will take suggestions/prompts for date ideas please keep them rated T. This first one came to me from a friend... so enjoy! (PS: There might be some "horsey" words you might not understand; I'll put the definitions in the end note!)**

**Trail Date**

"Ahhhh ohmygod no ahh wait!" Kurt squealed as Blaine gave him a leg up onto the horse's saddle. "Blaine? It's going to kill me. I can just tell!" Blaine chuckled as he put Kurt's feet into the stirrups and adjusted his reins. Blaine had convinced Kurt to come to his Great-Uncle's Ranch for a Trail ride, he never thought he would be able to convince Kurt to get anywhere near a manure-filled barn; but Blaine had done it, of course., the convincing process had contained a fair amount of kissing and the incitement of Paddock Boots. Blaine lifted himself into the saddle of his favourite horse, Whit; A black horse, of about fifteen and a half hands. Once he was on he turned to find Kurt sitting far forwards on the saddle chanting, GO Winnie, Go!" (Face palm) "Kurt..." He stifled a laugh, "That won't work..." Kurt looked up and gave Blaine his signature, "Bitch Please" glare. "You need to sit back in your seat, keep your stirrups on the balls of your feet..." He watched as Kurt reluctantly followed his instructions. "And don't pull on the reins..." Kurt seemed very lost. "Kurt, the reins are the leather things in your hands..."

After nearly half an hour teaching Kurt how to ride, (Kurt only obliging because he had absolutely no idea how to get down) they started onto the trails, Blaine riding his Black Gelding, and Kurt Riding "The Monster Born in Hell" (according to him) a bombproof fourteen hand Chestnut Gelding named Winnie.

"This trail is beautiful!" Kurt gasped as they walked through trails. There were plants of all kinds, and flowers of every colour, growing off of every possible surface. "I used to ride here with my Great-Uncle all the time before..." he trailed off. "Before I came out..." He turned to glance at Kurt's pained expression before turning back around and continuing. "He died a year and a half ago, and left it to his step-daughter, who doesn't mind... well... me, coming every once and a while..." Kurt sighed and stared down at the ground moving beneath him. "This is kind of fun..."

That was an understatement.

Kurt absolutely adored this, not so much the smell or the horse crap; but riding was actually a really amazing feeling! Kurt would never admit that to Blaine. Ever.

"Kind of? KIND OF! Kurt, riding is the most amazing thing ever! It makes you feel free, and safe, and like all is right with the world..." Blaine must really miss it then, Kurt thought.

Kurt was right. Blaine did miss it. A lot. He missed it so much he was almost in tears. "Wait, is that..." Blaine began trotting faster forwards. He could barely hear Kurt yell, "Wait! Blaine where are you going?" as he sped forwards into a canter towards the log jump. He changed his body position into two-point as quickly closed the distance between himself and the three foot tall log. Luckily he had brought his Cousins jumping horse, and the English tack. Three feet, Two feet... And then time itself stopped. Blaine could feet nothing but the wind in his face and the horse beneath him as they flew into the air and over the jump. Blaine hadn't felt that free in years, he was filled with pure euphoria as he slowly brought the horse back to a halt. He turned around to find Kurt, bouncing in his saddle in an attempted sitting trot, obviously racing to get to him, "Blaine! I forget how to stop!" Kurt bounced along, past Blaine and Whit and down the dusty trails. Blaine, squeezed lightly on Whit's sides and trotted alongside Kurt. "Take up your reins and take back on them! He yelled, "AHHH!" He heard Kurt yell as he tumbled down off of the saddle and into a pile of dirt. "I told you he wanted to kill me."

Ten minutes later they stopped at a clearing for a break. Blaine tied the horses to a post and joined Kurt in the grass. "Hello Beautiful" He said casually as he plopped down next to him. "Somebody's happy." Kurt reached over and entwined Blaine's Fingers with his own. It's amazing how they fit into the other so perfectly... "Yeah, Blaine sighed as he leaned onto Kurt's shoulder. "Today has been perfect." Kurt's heart dropped. _Blaine loves riding more than you... _Blaine seemed to notice Kurt's disappointment because he lifted his head, looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and continued "Because I got to spend it with you". Kurt leaned in to close the distance between their lips, kissing Blaine sweetly. His lips lingered there, just resting against the tender skin, and Blaine lifted his head to kiss Kurt again, his lips keeping contact for just a little bit longer. Blaine pulled back, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Did you seriously just think that I liked horses more than you?" he asked, laughing. "Well..." Kurt replied nervously. But Blaine cut him off with another tender Kiss, this time with more passion and fire than the last, he pulled away gasping for air. Suddenly Kurt pushed him over onto the lush grass, and placed his hands at either side of his head. He licked at Blaine's lower lip, requesting entrance, which Blaine happily gave. Blaine wrapped his arms around the small of Kurt's back, pulling him closer.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack, and pounding hooves as Whit made a run for it. Reluctantly they broke apart and stood up. Whit was trotting quickly farther and farther down the dirt pathway, Winnie on the other hand was happily grazing. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled his towards the idle horse. He mounted easily and pulled Kurt up with him. "Hold On!" He yelled and Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. They charged down the dirt road in pursuit of the loose horse. Kurt clenched his eyes shut and held on for dear life, Blaine on the other hand was having a ball. With Winnie's Western tack and the fact that he was participating in a chase he felt pretty freaking Cowboyish. _I think I had a dream like this once... _

It didn't take long to catch up to the trotting horse; Blaine sped faster so that he was farther ahead. Suddenly, he halted the bolting horse and jumped off, Kurt sat in the saddle, wide-eyed and kind of overwhelmed about the whole situation. Blaine waited for Whit to pass by (which didn't take long) and he simply grabbed a hold of his bridle. "Well" Said Kurt as he dismounted and took Blaine's free hand with his own after a moment of stunned staring "That was interesting".


End file.
